


it's you i'll see (lorelei)

by BannedBloodOranges



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, Goddesses, Immortals, Pirates, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BannedBloodOranges/pseuds/BannedBloodOranges
Summary: oh river, have mercy.
Relationships: Calypso | Tia Dalma/Davy Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	it's you i'll see (lorelei)

**Author's Note:**

> non profit fun only.
> 
> when depressed in lockdown, revisit teenage otps with 80s music.

_River, river have mercy_  
_Take me down to the sea_  
_For if I perish on these rocks_  
_My love no more I'll see_

  
_But if my ship, which sails tomorrow_  
_Should crash against these rocks,_  
_My sorrows I will drown before I die_  
_It's **you** I'll see, not Lorelei_

**Lorelei,** The Pogues

* * *

[lorelei - davy jones/tia dalma](https://vimeo.com/417695956) from [MidnightGallery](https://vimeo.com/user80752244) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
